Zanpakutou Abilities
Zanpakutou Basics Zanpakutou Types: Each zanpakutou usually has two types which governs its abilities. Here are the types that will be used as themes for creating ability sets for people to use when constructing their zanpakutou. To determine a Zanpakutou’s mental traits Roll 2d6+8 for each of the following when creating a Zanpakutou. Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma. Add the modifiers together and then add 1 per shikai ability gained by the Zanpakutou + Character Level, that is the Zanpakutou's Ego score, to a maximum of 25. When a personality conflict occurs, the possessor must make a Will saving throw (DC = item’s Ego). If the possessor succeeds, she is dominant. If she fails, the item is dominant. Dominance lasts for one day or until a critical situation occurs (such as a major battle, a serious threat to either the item or the character, and so on). Should an item gain dominance, it resists the character’s desires and and might chose not to release its full power during a fight, or refuse to communicate with its wielder. As a Zanpakutou is part of its wielders soul, it would never do anything to harm him and in extremely dangerous situations, provided the user speaks its name correctly, the Zanpakutou will open up and help its wielder to survive. Sealed Zanpakutou do not incur Ego Checks. Zanpakutou are not Magical Items. You cannot release Shikai while in Bankai. If you release Bankai your Shikai shuts off. Zanpakutou Abilities: As your zanpakutou progresses in strength, you may select various abilities for it, starting abilities depending on how you attain Shikai. In addition to this, your zanpakutou’s shape changes to reflect its release. This change affects all basic weapon statistics, such as a basic Katana becoming a Greatsword would change it's base damage from 1d8 to 2d6 and it's crit rate from 18-20 to 19-20. A Shinigami is always considered proficient in the weapon his Zanpakutou changes into. When taking an ability, you may not take the same function of an ability more than 1/3 your level, rounded up no matter what. When designing your Zanpakutou, you may specify a flaw in your Zanpakutou. Should you do so, you gain an extra Shikai pick when you gain your Shikai. Work with your GM to find applicable flaws. Shikai Picks gained through flaws do not translate over to your Bankai on a two for one basis. Examples of flaws include: – Having to use your Reiatsu to power your abilities. – Touching the blade makes the toucher immune to it's power. – Your area effect abilities have a minimum range and cannot effect adjacent targets. – You and your Zanpakutou share HP. – Your Zanpakutou does less damage than normal. – Your Zanpakutou cannot tell friend from foe. Flaws in your Shikai do not carry over to your Bankai. You may specify a flaw for your Bankai as well, gaining one extra shikai pick for your Bankai's release. You can have more than one flaw on your Zanpakutou, each flaw you have on it gains you an additional bonus Zanpakutou Ability. Zanpakutou abilities last until you reseal your release unless stated otherwise. For a constantly released Zanpakutou, the effects last for one minute per level unless stated otherwise. Increases in damage source from shikai abilities for constantly released Zanpakutou don't count towards Feat Prerequisites. If you have any ability that summons a creature, the Summons cannot summon any other creature through any means. (IE Terra Cotta Army, Summon Golem, Summoning Type, Etc.) If something notates that it is non-lethal damage, it doesn't matter what element you change it to, it is still non-lethal damage. If you have two Zanpakutou from different sources (Not Twin Zanpakutou Mastery), Shikai and Bankai apply equally to each Zanpakutou, but each is built independently from each other and must be released separately. Shikai Abstract * Darkness Type * Mind Type * Technological Type Aspects of Demise * Death Type * Famine Type * War Type Elemental * Earth Type * Fire Type * Ice Type * Lightning Type * Metal Type * Plant Type * Sand Type * Smoke Type * Water Type * Wind Type Fundamental * Chaos Type * Gravity Type * Light Type * Sonic Type * Space Type * Time Type General * Assassination Type * Barrier Type * Generic Type * Oppression Type * Primal Type * Projectile Type * Weapon Type Magical * Healing Type * Kidou Type Strange * Blood Type * Bone Type * Distortion Type * Dragon Type * Games Type * Poison Type * Spider Type * Summoning Type Virtuous * Courage Type * Justice Type * Prudence Type * Temperance Type Bankai "Someone like you is a thousand years too early to be killed by my Bankai." ''--Kuchiki Byakuya, 6th Division Captain The first aspect is your Shikai Abilities. The ability cap is lessened; you can take the same ability up to ½ your level, rounded down. The second aspect is the Bankai abilities. Bankai Abilities will provide modifiers and additional abilities beyond the scope of the basic Shikai. Most Bankai abilities are un-typed and represent powerful attacks you can use while unleashing your bankai. In the case of scaling Bankai abilities, you may not take the same bankai ability for the same function more than 1/5 your level, rounded down no matter your race. Finally, while in Bankai, your hp total and current hp doubles. The doubling results in temporary hit points and is lost first but count towards your damage cap. Unless it states otherwise a bankai ability gained through any means can only be applied to your bankai. 'Bankai Abilities'''